


[PODFIC] When I think about you

by Loolph



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is the worst friend, Captain Sasspants, Clint is a Good Boyfriend, Clint is a coward who hides in the vents, Found Families, M/M, Natasha Feels, Panties, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Iron Man 3, Prank Wars, Sassy Steve, Steve is a fan of greens, Steve is the biggest troll, Steve wearing panties, Thor doesn't understand Midgardians, Thor is a fan of Midgardian music, Thor misses home, Tony Feels, Tony Stark is a bastard, Tony Stark is a tease, Tony Stark is also a sure thing, chocolate dicks, feeeeeelings, holiday celebrations, i love this team, non-spoilery reference to Agents of SHIELD ep. 9, riding like a cowboy a prize stallion, sassy bastard Steve, socially awkward courtship rituals, the Lady Khia's ode to female satisfaction betwixt the sheets, waxing lyrical about Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Five times someone saw Steve sass the hell out of Tony and one time Tony finally bought a clue. Also known as the story of Captain Sasspants more than handling his own with Tony Stark at his most devious.





	[PODFIC] When I think about you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I think about you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073832) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



I fell for "smart, confident, funny, sassy bastard Steve Rogers", as sirona had beautifully put it, from the first read, laughing out loud multiple times during this story. Using a blanket permission, I let my inner sass goddess roam and freestyle my podfic, as well. I hope it is as drop-the-mic worthy as the original. Please, dig in...

Music: [Son of the preacher man by Tina Turner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfVM3p_6tQM)

Cover Art: [PRETTY FOODS](http://prettyfoods.tumblr.com/post/62418043668/moshita-8-inch-chocolate-penis-that-oozes) by [United Indecent Pleasures / chocolate fantasies ](https://pl-pl.facebook.com/United-Indecent-Pleasures-231481276864361/)(source: moshita / tumblr)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xqgn2firc3doa0l/When_I_think_about_you_by_sirona.mp3).


End file.
